Various aminoalkoxybenzopyranones have been described in the literature. Compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.2 is lower alkyl have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,898 as having antioedematous activity and the ability to reduce increased capillary permeability.
The present benzopyranones have been found to have valuable neuroleptic properties and as such are useful as antipsychotic agents and as anxiolytic agents.